Shorai no Sakka
Characters the characters in this story will be... *'Sato Youko - (twins/main)' *'Sato Kotarou - (twins/main)' *'Matsumoto Kei - (sensei/supporting)' * Terra Taiyo - ( friend/main) *'Hotaru Hyouga - (friend/main)' ' 'THE STORY BEGINS CHAPTER 1 " A New Fresh Start " ** The leaves being stepped by people ** ??? : woah !! so this is Raimon Junior High ! the home of Soccer ! (it's bigger here than i pictured it ) ??? : now is not the time to space-off Youko ! we have to hurry or else will be late ! Youko : c-coming Kotarou ! ( hello everyone, my name is, Sato Youko and that boy over there is my older twin brother named Sato Kotarou ! The reason why we transffered to Raimon is because ..... well... It was actually my brother's idea. Kotarou really loves to play soccer while I can only do is play the violin and .... pretty much that's it). ** They both went in a hurry to their classroom and finally, they suddenly stood still ** Youko : ....what are we waiting for Kotarou ? open the door already.... Kotarou : ehehe..g-gomen Youko it's just ..... w-well... I never felt this so excited ! //scratches head// Youko : //evil glare// ....BAKA...... let me open it instead ** Youko went infront of Kotarou and opened the door. the two of them quickly went to the front and smiled ** Sensei : Everyone... this is the Sato Twins, do you mind if you two introduced yourselfs ? Youko : Yo, my name is Sato Youko and i'm the youngest twin. Kotarou : and i'm Sato Kotarou ! the oldest one ! the reason why I am here is because Raimon is known for the home of soccer ! and I'm sure that this year will be a fun year ! Student : another soccer freak ? //mutters// Student : //yawn// i have a feeling this kid would be pretty annoying ** Youko looked at Kotarou feeling a bit worried ** Sensei : oh dear.. where are my manners, my name is, Kei Matsumoto .. but of course, call me, Matsumoto-sensei ! Now ...where shall I place you two..... // looking for a seat // ... AHA ! Kotarou-kun, please seat next to Hyouga Hotaru //points// ** Kotarou salluted and went to his seat ** Hotaru : sup man, the names, Hotaru Hyouga ... you can call me Hotaru if you want //smiles// Kotarou : it's nice meeting you too //smiles// Kei (Sensei) : hm... for Youko ..... oh, Youko, you can sit next to Terra Taiyo right over...there //points// ** Youko bowed her head and went straight to her seat without hesitation ** Terra : Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! it's nice to have new transfer students once for awhile ! my name is Taiyo Terra ! please call me Terra if you want too ! Youko : u-umm... o-okay //fake smile// (t-this kid.... i just hope she won't disturb me...) ** Class Finally started and 46 minutes later it was a break time. Kotarou finally made friends and went with them while Youko had no other choice but to go with Terra ** Youko : what was the reason why you wanted to be here, Terra-chan ? Terra: thank you for asking ! you see.... i overheard that Raimon used to had very strong players since 40 years ago ... Raimon was always been on my top list and i was so glad i get to be here ! I really have to thank my father though.... He was the reason why manage to be here //smiles// ** Youko looked at Terra and she knew right away that someday, she will have a bright future ** Terra : how about you Youko-chan ? what was the reason why you came here ?? Youko : a-actually.... it's my brother //sighs// the reason why i came here is because of him... Terra : W-WAIT.... YOUR NOT INTRESTED IN SOCCER !? //shock// Youko : w-why would i be ? ....soccer is just a sport anyways... Terra : j-just a sport !? It's the most FUN and ENTERTAINING sport ever created !! ** Youko just agreed on whatever Terra said . They head to the soccer field and saw the whole team ** Terra : //mesmorize// wahhhh I wish i could join the team !! Youko : ..you do know you can ....right ? Terra : b-but ...i'm not really that confident with my soccer skills and--''' '''Youko : it dosen't matters ... all it matters is when you really love soccer right ? if you love soccer, you know that you can be strong ! ** Terra felt mesmorize on what just Youko said ** Terra : ........y-your right Youko ! if i love soccer in the deep of my heart, i can be strong enough to face anyone ! come on ! ** Terra dragged Youko with her in the field ** Terra : excuse me !! i would like to join the club please ! ** the Captain looked at Terra and to You ** Captain : ....you do know this is the soccer club, right ? Terra : that's right ! i have alot of confidence i know for sure that i can do it ! Captain : hehe.. i like how the way you talk kid, alright ... my name is, Tsubasa Fujimoto. The captain of the Raimon team. and you are ? Terra : my name is Terra Taiyo ! and i'm willing to join the club however it takes! //confidence// Youko : ...........oh what ? me too ? ....my name is Sato Youko and i'm not intrested---''' '''Tsubasa : Sato ? so your the twin sister of Kotarou! this will be intresting ! Well then .... congrats you two ! you are now officially part of the Raimon soccer team ! Terra : YES! ARIGATOH GOZAIMASU ! Youko : W-WAIT...WHAT !? (T-THIS ISN'T WHAT I AM SIGNING UP FOR!!!) TO BE CONTINUED ....